Beyond Comprehension Edward's POV
by SparklyLion22
Summary: I can't think of a way to summarise my story without giving away too much of the plot... All characters and their likness are copyright by Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I do not claim any copywrite on said characters and liknesses.


**Beyond Comprehension **

It was almost exactly seven years after Renesmee's birth and she had ceased to grow, just as we anticipated after hearing the story of the Amazon hybrid, Nahuel, when we had our _confrontation _with the Volturi six and a half years ago.

Even though Renesmee's current physical appearance was that of a 15 or 16 year old, she had well and truly reached the maturity of an adult years earlier and was knowledgeable _way_ beyond her years. Her hair remained the same bronze colour as mine, but the curls had now fallen to loose ringlets compared to when she was younger and the length was just below her bottom. Her physique was still slender, but her shape was more defined now, her skin now appearing to be more vampire like than before. There was still blood flowing through her veins, so it had a pink tinge making her less pale as the rest of us. It still had the subtle shimmer compared to the diamond like appearance full vampires had.

Bella and I had gotten used to Renesmee hunting alone with Jacob, we knew he'd keep her safe and Renesmee wanted to hunt with someone _younger_ and who weren't her parents _as most normal teens do, she didn't want her parents 'cramping her style'. _While she had the maturity of an adult, she was still my daughter and of course I was protective of her. I warned Jacob to be respectful of her and to not rob her of her…._innocence. _She was still young and somewhat impressionable.

I understood that he would not be distracted by his feelings for her, while they were hunting, but it was after they had hunted what had me anxious. I know that Jacob still had the same _urges_ as any other male has, I could hear his disturbing fantasies of _My_ daughter through his thoughts, most times growling at him in disapproval, but this just seemed to amuse him.

Renesmee was just as stunningly beautiful as her mother, so of course it was inevitable that Jacob would be physically attracted to her in a more _adult_ way, but it didn't mean that I had to like it.

Bella and I made no curfew for Renesmee because Jacob was her protector, her mate and wouldn't let anything harm her and he would call when they were about to return from their hunt.

It was early evening when I started to get a little anxious about Jacob and Renesemee having not returned from their hunt yet, they had been out since noon and Jacob hadn't called to let me know that they were returning. Bella assured me that everything was fine and that Jacob must have lost track of time and forgot to call. She would often remind me not to be over protective of our daughter, but how could I not, if she ever upset Jacob, he could hurt her, just as Bella had told me what had happened to Sam's mate, Emily. The thought that Jacob _could _hurt her made me shudder, I had to calm myself. I had to leave.

"Edward, are you ok?" She saw me shudder. I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine." even though that was far from the truth. I decided to go out to our home, our little cottage. Alice and Jasper would be home soon and I didn't want Jasper picking up on my mood.

"I'm just a little worried about Renesemee…I know that I'm probably overreacting as always, but I think I'll go home for a bit to calm myself" She didn't believe me.

"please tell me you're not going to go looking for them" she said almost in a hiss.

The thought had crossed my mind, but it would do no one any good if there were an argument with Jacob and I.

"no, I promise. I just need some…time…to myself" I know that I _could_ have time to myself while I was in my family home because she couldn't read me, but she accepted my reason for wanting to go out.

"don't be too long, I'll miss you" she said with a sigh

"I won't, I'll be back before you know it my love" and with that I kissed her forehead and was out the door in one swift movement.

When I was out the front of our little cottage, I froze with fear. I could hear what sounded like two heart beats, one more faint than the other. Someone was in my house! And then I saw them. The disturbing images of Renesmee intimate with Jacob flashed in my mind, I tried to shake the images from my mind as I was angry with seeing Jacob's fantasies once again.

I proceeded with caution, trying not to make my presence known to the wolf and my daughter in my house. I hesitated just outside Renesmee's room as I could hear her and Jacob talking. I opened in the door and was horrified to see Renesemee laying naked under the covers, her head nestled into Jacob's neck

The rage must have been evident in my eyes because Jacob cowered slightly and shifted as if he was a puppy that had an accident on the rug.

"Dad, I…" I cut off any explanation that Renesmee tried to give me.

"Ness, go home NOW" the last word was a growl.

Just as I saw the fear in her eyes, I tried to calm her.

"Go, it's ok…I just want to talk to Jacob" I said now in a flat tone, even though Jacob knew I wanted much more than that. As he sat up in her bed silently.

"alright" Renesmee sighed in defeat as I stepped outside the door so she could get dressed. I stayed on alert, reading every one of their thoughts.

After Renesmee had left, Jacob was just about to say something, when I interrupted.

"I think we should _talk _outside" I said sternly, trying to hide my building rage.

He nodded and silently followed me out of our home and deep into the forest.

Once we were away from our home, I turned to face him in a crouch. I was too angry to just talk and Jacob knew that. I could hear his frantic thoughts trying to apologize and to explain himself, justify what he had done.

Rage consumed me as I lunged for Jacob's neck, why didn't he phase, why was he letting me kill him. Before he could say anything my teeth had ripped into the side of his throat. What had I done, I remembered Carlisle telling me that our venom was poison to the wolves. Jacob would soon be dead, Bella and Renesmee would never forgive me, I would bring shame to my family…to our way of life. I had to do something, I had to see if I could suck the venom from Jacob's blood as I had done with Bella when James bit her all those years ago. It seemed like decades ago now.

I was too late, the wound was now a faint scar. _Damn fast healing wolves_, I didn't realize just how much more quickly they healed than we did.

As Jacob lay there, venom quickly traveling through his blood, I saw no hostility in his weak gaze, only remorse and fear. I didn't understand, he didn't blame me for killing him?

_It's what I deserve, you warned me and I defied you. _I heard his fading thoughts, I spoke carefully also with remorse.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I shouldn't have overreacted in the way I did, you don't deserve to die" just as I heard another of his fading words, I could hear his heart accelerating. It stunned me.

_Edward? _Jacob's thought took on a worried tone. _what is it? _I just stared at him trying to make sense of it all, his heart should have stopped by now, but it didn't… it kept accelerating, the familiar sound of when Bella went through her transformation.

"You're not dying" I exclaimed. I almost couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, I couldn't believe it, it was beyond comprehension.

_w-what!_? Jacob's thought screamed at me. "the…transformation, it's starting"

He shot me a horrified look and gasped like someone was cutting off his air supply.

_So I'll be one of YOU! _His thoughts were of disgust, but also confusion.

I was confused too, I never thought it would be possible. "I don't know."

"we…Carlisle was under the impression that our venom was poison to your kind and that it would kill you"

_Will I be a full bloodsucker like you? _Even though he was in love with a half vampire that belonged to a family of them, the thought still repulsed him.

"It's hard to say. Just like Renesmee we have never seen anything like this before, we had heard stories about her kind, but with this we never thought that it would even be possible."

_Then how? _Jacob was having a harder time understanding than I was.

"you are…were half human, so because you weren't in your wolf form that may be why…" I paused for a moment "When your tribe found out that our venom was poisonous to your kind, were any of the…victims in their human form?"

Jacob just shook his head as he lay silent on the forest floor. I wondered why he was only communicating with me through his thoughts, perhaps he remained silent to stop himself for screaming out in agony.

It was kind of making a bit more sense now. I went through my conclusions in my head _when in wolf form our venom is poison to them killing them instantly, when they have not phased they become one of us!_

Who would have thought that in wolf form the Quileute tribe were more vulnerable in a way to our venom than in their human form.


End file.
